


The owl house oneshots

by RedNRainy



Category: The Owl House
Genre: All for chp 2, Amity Blight is a Mess, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Camileda, Chp 3 tags let’s go, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Future AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Lumity, Major character death lol jk there fine, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nothing to bad, Post-Wedding, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, airport, amity has trauma, at like midnight, at the end, but they don’t do anything, edas luzs mom, k I’m done, like they sleep in the same bed, luz is a dumbass, major character death fakeout, no beta read we die like dumbasses, pinning, sleep?whats that, someone does get stabbed in a fatal place tho, the nightmare was super fun to write ngl, there married my dude what did You expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Oneshots! mostly about Lumity, eda being such a mom, luz being luz and amity being to gay to function
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. Luz is a bisexual mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is a dumbass and Eda tries not to lose her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you this is incredibly frustrating to read. Luz is obvious i love her but god dammit she likes you.

Eda sat on the couch her focus on her book. Her focus was strained however, being broken by a melody a continues beat. Every few minutes the sound gained volume.  
Eda groaned and set the book down on her table. She fallowed the sound up to Luz's room and knocked loudly on the door.  
“kid can you turn the music Down?”  
no response  
Eda sighed and pushed the door open to find the human curled up in a nest of pillows and blankets. Her face was shoved into a pillow.  
The music lyrics blared on and on “girls love girls and boyyssssssssss” the singer sung on  
Eda rummaged around and found the girls weird human rectangle. She tapped around on the screen until the music stopped.  
“hey kid are you ok?”  
Luz's head shot up her eyes where red and puffy, her hair was scruffy and somewhat matted.  
“Luz what's wrong”  
“I feel like I'm in a bad fanfic”  
“I…I…uh… huh?”  
“I'm falling in love with my rival, my stupidly smart and pretty rival” Luz fell onto her back and pushed her face into a near by pillow.  
“rival.. You mean that Amity girl? The one with the lettuce hair?”  
The one whos hopelessly in love with you? She didn't say that last part. She didn't want to break either of there trusts.  
“kid you should go for it if you don't-”  
“that's not what I'm worried about” Luz's voice was muffled by the pillow she was still pressing to her face. “I mean in way I guess… but I'm not stupid! I know I have no chance with Amity”  
Eda had to fight the urge to facepalm.  
“she seemed to have fun at the dance” Eda tried to keep all of the frustration out of her voice.  
“Yeah but that was just as friends”  
“she dipped you” Eda deadpanned  
“well.. I…I mean… t-th-that doesn't matter even if I had a chance with amity, which I don't, It wouldn't work out anyway.” luz set the pillow off to the side  
“I mean… I have to go home at some point, I cant just stay here forever. I cant do that to Amity!” Eda sighed  
“kid, I don't have a good answer for you, I could sit here and bull crap some flowerily speech about how love is worth the pain, But if you really don't think a relationship with amity is something you’ll fight for then maybe you don't want it at all”  
Luz’s eyes widened “of course id fight for it! I'm her fearless champion! I would fight Grom three times over for her!”  
“then what's so different about a long distance relationship?”  
“well we wouldn't be able to talk like ever!… her phone scroll thing cant text mine… there too-”  
“wait this whole time that thing has been useless?”  
“well yes but actually no I cant text my mom well not anymore because the portals gone…”  
“ok I'm getting you a scroll”  
“wait really?”  
“no kid of mine is gonna be cut off from the girl she likes and her friends”  
Eda said with a wide grin  
“you really think I should go for it Eda?”  
“Yeah of course I do!”  
Luz leaned into Eda and did her weird arm thingy “thanks Eda”  
“no problem kiddo” She returned the arm thingy.


	2. 2:00 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and amity are stuck in an air port at 2am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to this oneshots  
> Ok a few things first off both Luz and amity are adults in this fic. Secondly their also Newly married! So yeah future Au I guess. Also I wrote this instead of sleeping. Oh and there’s a bit of camileda in this so be ready

Luz tapped her finger on her phone. Amity was asleep at her side. She looked at the time first,

2:00 am

She should have been at home in her bed by now, sleeping next to the most beautiful witch in the world. But no she was at this smelly airport waiting for her flight. An announcement came over the speakers. Her flight had been delayed another hour. great.

_Luz sighed and opened her messages_

_Luz:the flight been delayed again_

_Eda:What time is it there anyway_

_Luz:Like 2 am_

_Eda:This is what you get for having your honeymoon on earth!_

She felt amity stir at her side. glanced down and smiled softly. Amity stirred again and mumbled something about her fearless champion in her sleep. Her scroll buzzed causing luz to throw her attention back to the conversation with her Pushdo mother.

Eda 2:04 am: Kid helloooo U there

OH sorry i got distracted by my beautiful wife

Eda:Lol

Luz:Its so weird that u use text ligno

Eda:Oh becuase im old

Luz:No no!

Eda:Im pulling your leg kid

Eda:Why dont you just fly on your staff home

Luz :Eda im exhausted do you really think i should fly on a magic stick over the ocean rn

Eda :Fair its just kings getting ancy he really misses you

Luz:is mami still up?

Eda:yea shes been pacing around the room for hours she lucky im here or shed prob pass out from nerves

Luz:tell her i said hi and were ok

Read (2:12 am)

Eda:(2:14 am) MIJIA!this is your mother whats going on! Why was the plane delayed again?

Luz:did you steal edas scroll????

Eda:when she told me you said hi i might of tackled her and taken it shes laughing at me right now.

Luz:omg mami

Eda:Its not important Mijia whats wrong, why haven't you boarded yet!

Luz:plane was just delayed because of weather or smth

Eda:Oh i see

Luz:yeah everthings fineee we'll be home in 8-10 hours yayyyyyy 

(read 2:17 am)

Eda:(2:19 am) hey kid this is eda i have reclaimed my scroll from your incredibly rude mother

Luz:oh my gods eda

Luz felt amity drive into her side and mumble

“Luzz I'm hungry”

“would you like me to find something to eat mi amor”

“nooo don't go”Amity was adorable when she was jet lagged.Luz chuckled and quietly pushed herself up. Pulling her scroll out of her pocket she typed a last text to eda

Luz:have to go find smth to eat! Make sure Mami doent lose her mind

Eda:I will bye kid!

“ill be back in a second Mi Amor”

“no…”

She wandered around for awhile and eventually managed to rustle up some burgers and a Grande Coffe. Holding the fast food like prizes she returned to her wife.

“i brought food!” Luz whispered joyfully when she returned 

Amity mumbled something and took the bugar she held out.

The food was decent, not terrible but it definitely wasn't as good as Amity's cooking no sir re.

She finihsed the burger and half of her coffee when her phone buzzed again

Eda:(2:45 am)LUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ITS KING! EDA AND YOUR MOM FELL ASLEEP AND I STOLE HER SCROLL

Luz chuckled

Luz:wow king so evil

Eda: WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE BACKKK11!!!1

Luz:probably like 4 am your time

Eda:BUT THAT'S LIKE FOREVER AWAY

Luz:yea i know king they delayed the flight six times!1!!! I would have been home hours ago if it weren't for that.

Eda:0: LOOK I MADE A FACE NEHEHEHEHE

Luz smiled and glanced at Amity. To her surprise she was already done with her burger and stealing sipps of Luzs coffee. Luz didn't stop her, It was to cute to stop.

Eda:LUZ ARE U THERE!!111

Luz:(2:48 am)yea im here just tired

Eda:SHOOT EDA WOKE UP AND SHES MAKING ME GIVE THIS BACK BYE LUZ

Luz glanced at the time and sucked in a breath. 

After a few agonizing heart beats the speakers sounded

“bording may now begin!”

“Amity Mi amor it's time to go home”

“A! May now bord”

Amity who was a little less tired looking thanks to the magic of caffeine sighed and picked up a few bags.Luz followed suit.

“group B may now bord!”

With her tired wife at her side Luz boarded the plane.

Eda could feel her Fiance ,Camillas anxiety as they walked through the doors of the airport. She didn't know why if anything Luz was probably the safest one on that giant metal bird. But to be fair Camilla got nervous when her daughter breathed weird so it wasn't exactly out of character for her.

“babe you have to calm down Amity and Luz are finnnne”

“But Cariño Luz has never been alone on a plane!”

“wow Amity just doesn't exist huh?”

“fine she's never been on a plane without me!”

“Shes smart! Look there probably looking for us come on”

_

“there they are!” Eda pointed to a seat were the purplish haired and brown skin human slept on her wife's shoulder.

“oof what happened to her” Eda asked once everyone greeted each other. She was referring to Luz who was leaning on Amity's side with her eyes closed

“Luz had like 4 cups of coffee and it just wore off”

“you don't look much better yourself”Camilla gently slapped eda on the back of her head

“hey!”

Amity chuckled “Alright we should head out I wanna get to a bed as soon as possible ”

with that they went home.

Luz fell face first onto her bed.There was no sound until the thud of amity doing the same broke the quiet.Turning her head to look at the clock she saw that it was

2:00AM

She sighed and pulled herself all the way onto her bed. She layed on her side arm reaching over Amity who was curled up next to her. soon the two lovers were asleep.They continued to sleep for over 17 hours

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me clear some things up real quick.  
> It’s 2 am again at the end because time zones.  
> As for where they are I left that up to the reader.  
> There wedding was in the human realm because they where afraid amity’s parents would crash it.  
> There honeymoons there because like where would you even go on the boiling ises.  
> I don’t intend on writing the wedding but knowing me it might happen  
> Another thing I don’t speak Spanish so let me know if i misused any terms and how to fix it and I will.


	3. We’re … safe together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a nightmare, and Luz confronts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok couple things before we start  
> Blood warning  
> I don’t go to into detail but someone gets stabbed  
> Major character death_ fake out because I’m a bitch 
> 
> This takes place like 2-3 ish years in the future

Dark, It was so dark, Amity ran but the dark tried to pull her down, it tried to drag her into the tarry blackness. Amity tried her best but the darkness pulled her down.

Nothing, and then she was laying on the ground in front of the owl house, Luz stood in front of her protectively. Her mother stood a few hundred feet ahead with a mencing grin.  
Amity didn't know why but she wanted Luz to run, to save her self. She didnt remember what something terrible was about to happen, She could feel it. 

Her mother said something, the words being lost like a scream in the ocean.  
Then it happened, A knife appeared and flew towards her, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again the knife hadn't hit her. Luz fell into her arms blood the knife hit her right bellow her heart. Amity screamed.  
She shot up, her entire body was freezing cold.Just a nightmere your in the owl house, sleeping on edas couch that never happened luz is-  
“Amity?” luz sat up from her sleeping bag. Amity found her self hugging the human tightly. It was then she noticed she was crying.  
“hey hey its ok”  
Amity chocked out a sob  
“Im right here amity” She said returning the hug best she could seeing as amity was leaning over her makeshift couch bed.  
“Was it a bad dream” Luz asked once amity pulled away.  
Amity nodded, and climbed off the couch to sit next to luz. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“You were gone- just gone, just like that”  
“wha-”  
“i coudnt save you not from her,”  
Realization dawned on luzs face,  
“its ok were safe it wa-”  
“I couldn't keep you from getting hurt!”  
She gestured to the white bandage Luz's shoulder  
“If my Mother had thrown it a little later, you-”  
“Amity its ok”  
“its not ok! I almost lost you!”  
“but you didn't im here were here together”  
“But i wasn't- I couldn't keep you safe,”  
“Amity listen to me. You have saved my life, countless times. And titan be damned if push came to shove I know youd protect me, and I’d protect you, and Every person and demon in this house would protect us, and if your mother comes anywhere near either of us, Hooty will shove her off a cliff again. I am safe, You are safe. Repeat after me, Were safe Together”  
“Were… safe together”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that’s a oneshot. I cute one about night terrors I wrote at midnight. Idk what else to say. Be gay do witch craft. Bye

**Author's Note:**

> so.. This is the most adorable thing I've ever written and I am going to cry tears of oh god this is so so so cute.  
> ASLO YES luz is listening to girls girls boys PANIC! At the disco.


End file.
